Love Live! Karaoke Revolution
Love Live! Karaoke Revolution Is A Karaoke Game In The Karaoke Revolution Series including love live! Characters and the background is playing videos and there’s some guest characters (G) Characters (Girls) * Nico Yazawa * Maki Nishikino * Nozomi Tojo * Umm Sonoda * Rin Hoshizora * Kotori Minami * Shino Asada (G-Sml) Characters (Boys) * Ethan (G-SML) * Wilson (G-SML) * Sam (G-SML) * Jimmy (G-SML) * Drev (G-SML) * Meta Knight (G-Kirby) * Bob (G-SMG4) * Fishy Boopkins (G-SMG4) Stages (Cities) (U) = Unlockables * Vancouver * Los Angeles * Havana (U) * Rio de Janeiro (U) * New York * London * Paris * St Petersburgh (U) * Cairo (U) * Hong Kong * Tokyo * Sydney Songs *they are all covers not the real ones* (B) = Boys (G) = Girls (BG) = Both Of Them Current # Dokken - Dream Warriors (B) # D12 - My Band (B) # Def Leppard - Hysteria (B) # Outkast - Ms Jackson (B) # Loverboy - Working For The Weekend (B) # Pitbull feat Chris Brown - International love (B) # We The Kings - Check Yes, Juliet (B) # Eminem - My Name Is (B) # Flo Rida - My House (B) # Kanye West feat Jamie Foxx - Gold Digger (B) # Enrique Iglesias feat Ludacris - Tonight (B) # The Proclaimers - 500 Miles (B) # Beyonce - Crazy In Love (G) # Karmin - Brokenhearted (G) # The Pussycat Dolls - Don’t Cha (G) # Beyonce - Irreplaceable (G) # Clean Bandit - Rather Be (G) # Salt-En Peppa feat En Vogue - Whatta Man (G) # Jennifer Lopez - Jenny From The Block (G) # 50 Cent Feat Olivia - Candy Shop (BG) # Jennifer Lopez feat Pitbull - On The Floor (BG) # Eminem Feat Rhianna - Love The Way You Lie (BG) # Weezer - Beverly Hills (BG) # Haddaway - What Is Love (BG) Unlockables # Eminem feat Nate Dogg - Till I Collapse (B) # Katy Perry - I Kiss A Girl (G) # Akon - Beautiful (B) # Destiny Child - Say My Name (G) # Stevie Wonder - Sir Duke (BG) DLC # Jason Derulo - Want To Want Me (B) # 112 - Peaches And Cream (B) # Jordin Sparks feat Chris Brown - No Air (BG) # Eminem - Without Me (B) # David Bowie - The Man Who Sold The World (BG) # 50 Cent - In Da Club (B) # Carly Rae Jepsen - Call Me Maybe (G) Reception Ign 7.8 Metacritic 75 Pretty Average For A Karaoke Game Extras (On Tour edition only) * Previews For Wheels Of Blade and Cyber paintball 2075 * Making Off The Game * Exclusive Interview With Luke Lerdwichagul * TV Spots,Teasers,Trailers * Toys Commercials * Love Live! Episode 1 Season 1: Come True! Our Dreams! * Behind The Voices Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:3DS Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:Karaoke Games Category:Konami Category:2016 video games Category:2016 Category:ESRB: E10 Category:Rated E10 Category:Crossover Games Category:Crossovers Category:Anime Category:Games based on Anime/Manga Category:Music games